It is known to place ground feeding birds in outdoor cages or runs so that they may safely feed within a bounded space during the day. Such cages are often made of a series of wire mesh panels. The mesh panels may be connected to a frame which defines the size of the cage. Alternatively, the mesh panels may be joined together by fastening arrangements in a self-supporting manner.
The number of birds kept may vary such that is necessary to increase or decrease the size of the cage. It may also be desirable to reconfigure the shape of the cage so that it may be fitted in a new location. Cages comprising mesh panels supported on a frame may not be reconfigured to alternate shapes to fit within new locations. Cages comprising mesh panels joined together by fastening arrangements require dedicated tools to dismount the fastening arrangements. The process of removing and reattaching the fasting arrangements is time consuming.